Waru Seadramon's tale
by Birdboy
Summary: The digital world, like the dark ocean, is far from being a place of happiness, and for one Waru Seadramon, all there is in both worlds is suffering.
1. Chapter 1, part 1

Authors Notes: This fic is dark, and I mean dark. It will contain rape, torture, shounen-ai, original characters paired with canonical ones, and constant misfortune happening to a character, (And probably will have attempted suicide in there somewhere as well.) If any of these, with the exception of shounen-ai offend you, you are a normal person and should probably stop reading. If shounen-ai offends you, you need a new religion that doesn't suck. This fanfic is mainly for V-tamer, though Neo gets to the digital world much earlier in this fic and has time to do a lot more before fighting Taichi. Waru Seadramon's story will not end when this fic does, he will play a role in Fallen Devimon's saga as well. This fic is called the tale of Waru Seadramon, but for a lot of it he is just Seadramon or Betamon. Now I'll stop the annoying author's notes, and began the actual fanfic.  
  
Darkness surrounded Waru Seadramon, but he refused to go into the light. To do so would merely be to begin another day of torture. It had only been a week since Neo deleted Metal Greymon, but it had been as unbearable as his days with the Gesomon. The one time he had been happy since his days in the net ocean, the one time he could enjoy life instead of enduring it, that had ended, and a third hell for him would begin. Had he always been this way? How did an ordinary Betamon serving Whamon, guardian of the net ocean, wind up a servant of Neo who lived only in the hopes of gaining the strength for revenge? The tortured serpent began thinking back to his past, starting with his last day under Whamon.  
  
At this point of time, Waru Seadramon was just a Betamon, frolicking around carelessly in the net ocean. Had he ever really been so carefree, so happy in his life? This time was a blur to him, except for one dark memory that stood out, the time when a group of Hangyomon came demanding tribute so Metal Seadramon wouldn't attack.  
  
It was during the 16 or so years in which the chosen children had left the digital world to fight Vamdemon. Rumors of a group calling themselves the dark masters attempting to take over the digital world were circulating. Though Whamon, protector of the net ocean, was looking troubled, Betamon was far too naïve to connect it with the dark masters rumors. Was he really that dumb back then? All that changed, when an intimidating group of Hangyomon arrived, demanding tribute.  
  
"Lord Metal Seadramon is not a cruel digimon, and if you give him just one digimon for tribute, he will spare your ocean." One of the Hangyomon explained.  
  
"Meaning there is only one digimon in the net ocean under me\ Metal Seadramon has any use for." Whamon replied.  
  
"Then will you give us the Betamon?"  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"You will no longer have a net ocean to protect."  
  
"I have no choice, then." Whamon said, finishing the conversation, and Betamon was called over. "I have a favor to ask of you. You must go with these Hangyomon, and tell me what they're up to." Whamon lied, his voice in a conspiring tone. Betamon accepted, and swam off with the Hangyomon. What a moron he used to be, the sea serpent thought.  
  
"So, I'm your tribute, huh? So, will you take me to spiral mountain now, so you can do to me whatever you have planned?" Betamon asked, not taking them seriously at all.  
  
"Now that Whamon's out of sight, we will take you to Dagomon-sama." One of the Hangyomon announced.  
  
"Dagomon-sama? What's his position under Metal Seadramon?" The betamon responded, if he was going to spy on Metal Seadramon for Whamon, he had to gain all the information he could.  
  
"Baka. How thick are you? We don't work for Metal Seadramon, it was a bluff to get Whamon scared and take you without a fight. Our true master is Dagomon" Another one of the Hangyomon explained, quite annoyed with the Betamon's naivety.  
  
"Dagomon? Who's he?" The Betamon asked once more, none of the terror usually associated with that name in his voice. Too annoyed to continue answered, the Hangyomon returned the Betamon silently to the dark ocean.  
  
As for who Dagomon was, Betamon found that out for himself soon enough. Though the fact that he was about 30 meters tall in size already made him quite imposing, but looking like a clone of cthulhu made him even more so, and being aquatic meant Betamon couldn't even take an advantage based on location. "So, this is the tribute you brought me. He's so innocent, it will be fun to ruin it."  
  
"Ruin my innocence? What do you mean by that?" The Betamon asked, quite confused.  
  
"I'll show you exactly what I mean, soon enough." The Dagomon replied menacingly, and began searching his brain to figure out which torture to use first. "It may be overused and cliché, but it is the most symbolic way to introduce you to life in the dark ocean." Dagomon muttered, extending a tentacle.  
  
The following scene, for interests of keeping an R rating and attempt to cover up lack of knowledge in certain categories, will not show the actual act, but merely the thoughts.  
  
"Why is Dagomon doing this to me?" Betamon wondered. "And what exactly is this?" But denying it was impossible. This pain, this violation, and the usage of tentacles could add up to only one thing. Dagomon was taking his virginity. Realizing what was being done to him, he screamed in terror, but it only encouraged Dagomon further. Waru Seadramon didn't remember how it ended, or how he was able to survive this pain, but he did remember it quite well, as one of the worst tings that had happened to him.  
  
Over the next few days, his life became hell. Dagomon was using every method of rape and torture he knew, and each hurt more then the last, until eventually he learned to shut off and ignore physical pain. Once, he attempted to electrocute himself with his Electric Shock attack, but it did little more then knock him out, and the next day, when Dagomon was not torturing him, he was chained up to prevent escape. This life continued for some time, until what seemed to be a miracle happened, but if only he knew.  
  
The false miracle came in the shape of an apparently friendly Hangyomon, and their first conversation was still remembered, after he broke the chains with his harpoon.  
  
"Run for it, do you want to escape from Dagomon or don't you?" The Hangyomon asked, annoyed with Betamon's hesitation.  
  
"Why did you break my chains, you're one of Dagomon's servants." The Betamon said coldly, getting into battle position.  
  
"You're such an idiot. Like Dagomon treats us any better then he treats you?" The Hangyomon said angrily, slapping the other amphibian digimon across the face.  
  
"Then why don't you just make a break for it without me?" Betamon asked once more, still confused. Why was someone being kind to him like this? Though Waru Seadramon knew now it would only be to betray him, as a Betamon he had believed there were truly decent digimon in this world.  
  
"Because I don't want anyone else to endure what Dagomon makes us endure." The Hangyomon replied, swimming off, and Betamon swam after, believing him.  
  
"There's a portal a few kilometers off in this direction, as long as we knock out a few digimon who try to stop us, we should be able to escape to the digital world." The Hangyomon explained, maintaining an illusion of kindness, and Betamon trusted him, unaware how foolish that would be in the end.  
  
For his part, Hangyomon did an excellent job of maintaining the illusion. Soon, a few Gizamon attacked, believing that it was Dagomon-sama's will that they prevent the escape. Of course, they had run out of usefulness to Dagomon, who thought nothing of sacrificing others to maintain Betamon's torment. "Strike Fishing!" The frog-fish digimon yelled, throwing his harpoon to impale three about to attack Betamon in a single attack. "Be more careful, we're in danger here." He said kindly, and Betamon was beginning to trust the Hangyomon. Of course, Waru Seadramon now knew that except Metal Greymon, no one could be trusted, they just desired to betray you in the end, but how would he know such a thing as a young betamon, still unused to betrayal.  
  
"Right." Betamon replied, nodding. "Electric Shock!" A bolt of lightning flew from Betamon's horn, but it only wounded one Gizamon. Soon, Hangyomon himself was in danger, and Betamon leaped forward to protect him from the attack.  
  
Betamon awoke a week later, in some hidden cave. "Thank you for saving me. We're only a day's swim from the portal." Hangyomon explained, as Betamon for once opened his eyes, and did not see terror. He knew, or thought he knew at least, that Hangyomon was his trusted ally, someone who cared for him. Not once did he expect that they would reach the portal, and then be stabbed in the back by that very Hangyomon, who would reveal he was actually a Deepmon in Dagomon's loyal service, and then return him to Dagomon once he was knocked out, despite his pleas. Not once did he believe Dagomon still ruled him, and that this was an elaborate setup. Once more, Waru Seadramon pondered how things would be different, had he only known the truth. 


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

Authors Notes: Is anyone reading this fic? I'm worried no one is, it's R- rated after all, and has so many warnings, and anti-yaoi people sadly seem to be common at FFN(Don't worry, the shounen-ai is coming, but with my writing speed, it may be fall 2005 before it does.). If you are, please review. I don't care if you think this fic sucks(Though one would wonder why you are reading the second chapter if that is the case), find Dagomon ridiculously OOC, or even have nothing to offer except mindless praise, I'm desperate for any feedback. Please, please review. Also, please note that the term Tamer refers to a human who has prior knowledge of digimon(Even thinking they're fictional) and assists them in battle beyond acting as a power source, which applies to the characters from V-tamer and the Digimon World series, not just the cast of the series I refuse to mention the name of.  
  
Soon, Hangyomon and Betamon arrived at the portal, but there were digimon blocking their path. A Marine Devimon and a bunch of a digimon that Betamon couldn't even identify were blocking the portal. Waru Seadramon still didn't know what those digimon that often disguised themselves as Hangyomon were called, but he knew now they were some of Dagomon's most terrible servants, and that the Hangyomon he traveled with was one of them in disguise.  
  
"Our master has ordered that none shall leave this dark ocean without proper tribute. The shadowed creatures said in unison.  
  
Betamon wondered what they were talking about, until he remembered the other time he was given to Dagomon. "Why didn't I swim away? Why did I trust the Hangyomon not to give me up for his own ends, like anyone sane would?" Waru Seadramon wondered, thinking back. "Why did it surprise me when the Hangyomon revealed himself to be one of those beasts? How did I not know he was just being let free for good service, and it was all a sham to torment me?" Waru Seadramon continued thinking along those lines, but an answer never came.  
  
"Tribute I have". The Hangyomon said, as he morphed into that same type of creature. Take this Betamon, Dagomon will be pleased. He added, reaching out a tentacle to grab Betamon.  
  
As this happened, Betamon cried. Sad that he was not strong enough to stop that, sad that after he fought so hard to defend the Hangyomon, he betrayed him without even an apology or an excuse for it.  
  
But the servant of Dagomon did not seem to care about his tears. As he was handed over to the guards of the portal, he lost consciousness once more, because of how tightly the tentacles were squeezing him.  
  
Waru Seadramon still remembered quite vividly the scene that played out once he awoke, mainly because it seemed so odd when he saw it first, and even with the knowledge he had gained now, it still seemed weird to him.  
  
"Why did you try to escape?" Dagomon asked him, as soon as he awoke.  
  
"Why wouldn't anyone want to escape this hellhole?" Betamon retorted, angry at the monster who had caused him so much pain.  
  
"Do you really believe the digital world is any different?" Dagomon asked sadly, his face morphing from that of a dark god to the squid like face of a Coelamon, a species known for it's kindness.  
  
Betamon didn't understand why he was saying this then, and he didn't now either. Why was that beast showing concern? Why did he try to warn Betamon that the digital world was just as hellish. Waru Seadramon still couldn't understand why Dagomon acted that way, after he made his own world just as bad. It seemed so out of character, but looking into Dagomon's eyes, he saw they were different then they were normally, much wider and with a look of sympathy, it didn't seem like an illusion spell at all. But what made Dagomon act like that? Was it Dagomon's true form, or another trap? And if it was his true form, why did he revert? These questions still rang in Waru Seadramon's mind, no matter how well he remembered the scene and how many times he went over it in his head. Finally responding, he answered "Even if what you're saying is true, why the hell did you make your world just as bad!"  
  
"For that, I have no answer." Dagomon replied, deep sorrow in his eyes, but before long, he reverted to his normal form, and Betamon, still injured, once again lost consciousness.  
  
Though it was caused by injuries, and not by fatigue, when Betamon fell into unconsciousness, he dreamed, and it was a dream he still remembered to this day. He was walking(Yes, walking, not swimming) along one of the digital world's parts made of land peacefully, when he soon came across dying aquatic digimon, and not just any dead aquatic digimon, but the digimon he lived with in the net ocean. Largest among these was Whamon, the Whamon that had betrayed him, the Whamon that had caused his trip to this hell, dying before Betamon could get revenge for what he was put through. As the Whamon lay being crushed under his own weight(Quite a common fate for larger sea digimon, who weigh much more on land.), he began speaking to Betamon, giving excuses for what he had done and begging for forgiveness. "As guardian of the net ocean, it is the net ocean I must protect. Betamon, had there been another way to keep the rest of us alive, I wouldn't have sent you through this, but with Metal Seadramon's power, I had no choice, and in the end he did this anyway. Betamon, I'm sorry." Whamon said, a great sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"I don't care that you're asking for forgiveness with your dying breath, I will never give it to you! You could have easily used a decoy, Piemon is the only smart one among the dark masters, and he would never have seen the tribute! It will only be so long before you are reborn in the village of beginnings, and you can't use death to hide from me forever! Whamon, after what you have put me through, even if you slew Dagomon, I would never forgive you!" Betamon yelled angrily, shocking the dying Whamon in an effort to at least deliver the killing blow to the dying whale digimon. But before long, the one who's threat had put him through so much, but still the one who's form was the ultimate form a Betamon like himself could evolve into, the dark master Metal Seadramon came, and in an ultimate stream, the steel god of the sea cut a large hole in the Whamon, and he died swiftly afterwards, before Betamon could avenge the hell he went through. Well, not that part of it at least, but Metal Seadramon's threat was a good portion of the reason as well.  
  
"Kisama, not only was it your threat that sent me through this in the first place, and not only did you ruin my one chance at vengeance, but you also made my sacrifice be for naught!" Betamon yelled, his anger not having subsided, only directed at a different target. "Cutter Fin!" He yelled, as his fins threw a spiked energy disk in the direction of Metal Seadramon, but the attack never reached.  
  
Metal Seadramon knew he could not be scratched by such an attack, even though Betamon are known as a digimon you do not want to get angry, the difference between ultimate and child was too much. Though Piemon or Pinnochimon would have left him alive to increase his misery, Metal Seadramon enjoyed slaughter too much to do so. "Ultimate stream!" He yelled, sending a white beam wider then Betamon's very body at him, but as he attacked, time slowed down for his child form. And as the time slowed down, Betamon began to think.  
  
"Should I try to dodge it? No point, it's too wide, and something tells me our relative speeds of movement are as fast as ever. In some ways, I'm glad he's finally putting me out of my misery, but then again, I'll probably be reborn as someone with a worse life, I've just been some sick game for the holy beasts all this time. And after so much helplessness, I'm dying without killing even one of the digimon who had a hand in doing this to me." He added sadly, then he turned his attention to a bit of parchment on the ground, which he was sure wasn't there before, and he might as well read, it was better then thinking about being killed by Metal Seadramon. He didn't think about why he had this much time, one rarely thinks about such things when dreaming.  
  
"Though the digimon group known as the Nightmare Soldiers are the ones considered to be masters of the nightmare, this is a bit of a misconception. The digimon most skilled in this area is not a Nightmare Soldier, but the Deep Saver Dagomon, who trumps even the virus-type Nightmare Soldiers such as Devimon when it comes to the manipulation of dreams, and the pure evil radiating from them. However, Dagomon occur so rarely, their role in this is often forgotten." Betamon read, and though it was a dream, he knew this to be the truth once he woke, but how was unknown. Maybe it was Coelamon, or at least he thought Dagomon's lighter side was a Coelamon. He couldn't explain how he knew this was true, and as Waru Seadramon thought back as to what the escape from the dark ocean had led to, perhaps he would be better off never knowing this, and it certainly helped Dagomon's cause of torturing him. But then again, had he never escaped the dark ocean, he would never have known Metal Greymon. Soon after, Waru Seadramon abandoned the recollection of his nightmare, for the recollection of what happened once he woke  
  
"Trapped, just like before." Betamon said, his fins and tail shackled to a wall, as the wall's temperature gradually increased until it began to burn his very skin, even with the water surrounding him, which quickly rushed in and magnified the pain. "Just like it was in the dream, and has been ever since Whamon sold me out. I'll die before I can even begin to exact my vengeance." The amphibian said, as a tear dropped from his eye and was carried away by the water, causing it to ripple. "I can't let this happen!"  
  
As he said this, his desire for vengeance combined with the sorrow he was feeling from the knowledge of how powerless he was, and a transformation occurred. "Betamon Shinka! Seadramon!" The green froglike digimon with an orange fin was no more, and in it's place a large green sea serpent with red stripes and fins on it's head appeared. The shackles that bound him to the wall were too large to fit a digimon as slender as the serpentine form Seadramon had assumed, so he easily managed to slip through them and swim out of that room at least, but escape from the dark ocean would be a difficult journey filled with many fierce digimon attempting to prevent his entry to the digital world, as the newly evolved digimon was soon to find out, and in retrospect, Waru Seadramon still wasn't sure of how he, a newly evolved Seadramon at the time, was able to fight off so many digimon.  
  
The next few battles were not well remembered by Waru Seadramon, he knew his opponents were mainly Hangyomon, and that they were defeated in battle but not without doing their damage, but beyond that not much could be said about them. After advancing towards the portal without much difficulty however, the Seadramon soon encountered a large group of Gizamon, who despite their low level, seemed to be quite skilled fighters, especially in groups.  
  
"Just a few Gizamon? Ice arrow!" Seadramon said, not convinced of their power at all, and then swam by them. But before he could get far, he heard "Spiral Edge!" and felt many Gizamon sticking their spiked dorsal fins into him.  
  
Seadramon was confused more then anything. How were digimon of such a low level able to cause so much damage to him, and how did they survive him ice arrow. This battle looked to be far more difficult then he anticipated. "Water Breath!" Seadramon shot a jet stream at the orange spiked frogs, and though some were carried far by the current, he had not eliminated all of them.  
  
"Frog Kick!" Seadramon's thin body was kicked quite hard by the remaining Gizamon, and although as a serpent, he had no bones to break, he was crushed somewhat, and much blood was spewing from his upper body. As his consciousness faded, the data-type launched white freezing arrows at his attackers, and then lost consciousness, it still baffling Waru Seadramon to this day why he managed to survive.  
  
If the dark ocean had any logic to it and were not a place where insanity was common, when Seadramon awoke, he would have been in yet another torture. He would certainly not be laying in the same spot he was knocked out in, despite the numerous digimon searching to prevent his escape. But there the sea serpent was, just the same, and even now Waru Seadramon didn't know why. Surely, there was no digimon looking out for him, who wanted his protection, if such a digimon existed he would have enabled escape much sooner. And although the Gizamon were slain, he was a wanted digimon, surely someone must have found him, even with his narrow body structure and decent camouflage, and even if he was But there the deep saver was, just the same, and as he was still being hunted, he had to advance towards the portal out of this eternal nightmare. But before he could advance long, the final obstacle to his escape appeared, in the form of a Blue Meramon, and that turn of events was even more insane then his lack of recapture.  
  
"Nani?" Seadramon said, thinking that what appeared before him was an illusion. After all, what else could it be, the body of any members of the Meramon line was made completely of fire, and going in water should have killed it. But there it was just the same, swimming through the water no less, and preparing to attack. Not one to be fooled by such a stupid trick, Seadramon tried to swim through the "Blue Meramon" and his evolution wondered how stupid he could have once been, the digital world was filled with strange occurrences, swords coming out of nowhere in an aquatic environment to impale one's enemies, Vamdemon appearing before the chosen, taunting them about how he was going to finish them off, and then being nowhere in sight and the chosen being elsewhere, or even Dagomon's good spirit shining through and warning him, this world was a strange place.  
  
But what happened next was very painful, very stupid, and the back end of his tail still had burn scars(Not easily noticeable ones, but the mark existed just the same) because of it, though it was the least of the pains Waru Seadramon had felt throughout his tortured life, even though it was his head that he swam "through" the fiery digimon. Blue Meramon turned out not to be an illusion after all, and Seadramon was sent downward, his whole body burnt, but now that he knew it was a true enemy before him, he attacked, though it seemed he would die just like he had in the nightmare, powerless to do anything to those who had caused him harm, or even to find a decent world.  
  
"Ice Arrow!" A quite wide icy arrow shot directly upwards at the blue flame digimon, but its heat melted the arrow before it could even reach him, and he swam through the water created by it as easily as it did the waters of the dark ocean. Seadramon continued his descent into the endless waters, believing this was his end, as Blue Meramon swam for him. But before long, a rather wide blade came speeding through the water as if it were thrown, impaling the nightmare soldier. But there was no digimon other then the Blue Meramon in sight, and digimon that could throw a sword(And it was clearly a sword, not the spear most would expect a thrown blade that killed by impaling) that well were quite rare indeed when on land, and when throwing it at a digimon where it was quite difficult to tell what was actual body part and what was just flame, and throwing it through water to boot, would probably take a god to execute. And equally mysterious, most of the wounds from Seadramon's disastrous charge at Blue Meramon had healed, and as the sword flew by, he caught sight of the digi-code inscriptions on it, inscriptions that, when translated, read as follows.  
  
"Your life will not be a happy one, and often you will find it too much to bear. But you have a great destiny to fulfill, and when it comes to pass, your true desire will be granted, and you will finally be happy. Until then, you must survive, in body and in spirit, no matter what pain may come your way."  
  
Waru Seadramon had thought about what had happened that day a great deal, and finally had come to the conclusion that Dagomon, who had drove so many to madness that he had become called the bringer of insanity, had finally gone mad himself, and his world had descended into this chaos because of it. As for his destiny mentioned on the sword, he had not seen any "great destiny" even show signs of coming to pass, only more of the pain mentioned, and his opinion of this could be translated into the vernacular as "Great destiny my tail." And he still had no revenge on the dark chosen known as Neo Saiba, on the master of the dark ocean, on the leaders of the Gesomon tribe, or on the Whamon who had sent him into this darkness to begin with. And how could anyone survive the murder of the one you loved by the one who you served, and after that evolving into a new form to avenge him, only to learn this was the plan all along, and still be powerless to stop him, as had happened when Metal Greymon was slain? Could anyone be much more then an empty shell after that happening? The very thought of that happening was unfathomable. To ease his thoughts on the blade's inscriptions and the tragedy of Metal Greymon, Waru Seadramon thought once more onto the events leading to the ultimate destruction of his digicore, the object that humans, in a world far from the digital one, called the human equivalent a soul.  
  
His injuries healed, Seadramon swam to the portal between the worlds, finally escaping to the much brighter waters of the digital world, but the inscriptions still rang clear in his mind, as did Dagomon's(Or Coelamon's, which was it?) cryptic warning about the digital world. Though the light blue waters felt quite good against his scales at first compared to the waters of the dark ocean, it would end up being just one torment replaced with another, and even if it wasn't the miserable waters of the dark ocean, something else would soon take it's place. Dagomon's warning about the digital world proved to have a strong basis in reality. Seadramon's first hell was over, and his second hell would soon begin. 


End file.
